Once Upon a Rainy Day (a one shot Gruvia Fanfiction)
by jerna.collins
Summary: The sky weeps with her again. He freezes the rain. For the second time. (Gruvia)


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail

**X X X **

**Once Upon a Rainy Day**

A Gruvia Fanfic

(One Shot)

Gray wakes up early in the morning with the gentle pitter patter of rain against the window of his house. He stretches his body, sits on his bed, rubbing the back of his neck while yawning.

_I'm tired, _he thinks. Why shouldn't he be?

Yesterday, he forced smiles inside the guild but his pain and depression was eating him raw. He felt hollow. The moment he got home, he "unconsciously" took off his shirt and started punching the wall until its white surface had little dots of blood. It's still there. Gray didn't bother to wipe the stains away with wet cloth after all his punching.

He barely even noticed that his knuckles were bleeding and he was crying. Later that night, he couldn't sleep. He just lied there in his bed, inside his room, staring into a void of darkness. Around four in the morning, he finally dozed off.

_Great, _he thinks, _the weather today suits my mood._

He notices the rain getting heavier outside, rapping wildly on his window.

"I know I told myself that I shouldn't blame 'me' for this ever again because I know that she'll rise from the dead and smack my head real hard if doing it was possible. But . . . shit," he curses. "Stop blaming yourself, idiot."

Gray stands up, and he gets his towel off the hook near his bathroom door and he takes a shower.

As the water drizzles on him, he realizes that he is crying. So, he just stands there for a moment under the shower, while letting all his hurts out.

_I thought I encased my heart in ice so I could never feel emotional pain again. _But what he thought was—still is—wrong.

**X X X **

Juvia is sitting in one corner of her room while hugging a teru teru bozu—she made last night—close to her heart, her eyes unblinking; staring at the floor.

Her Gray-sama stuff toy is perfectly resting on her bed with blue sheets. She could've hugged it but the teru teru bozu demands to be clutched by Juvia. When she was small, those dolls—she made a lot of them—was her friends.

She should get ready by now. But this idea doesn't seem to cross her mind since she is absentmindedly finding the floor rather fascinating.

"Drip, drip, drop," she murmurs as she hears the loud rain outside.

Get this: Juvia is wearing her night gown, her hair uncombed and her eyes have dark circles under them—they rather look like bruises—while she is staring at the floor hugging her teru teru bozu.

It isn't the only one she made last night, actually. Her Gray-sama stuff toy is surrounded by dozens of other teru teru bozu, drowning it in the sea of white.

She didn't sleep, then. She didn't do anything else but make that stuff, trying to get her mind off her past. It's just too painful.

"Drip, drip, drop," she says, as tears spill from her eyes, running down her face.

The other girls in Fairy Hills are aware that she's feeling down since last night and they are keeping their distance from Juvia. Not the 'you're-gloomy-weird-and-we're-tired-of-hanging-ou t-with-you' distance but the 'we-know-you're-going-through-something-now-and-we 're-just-here-so-call-us-if-you-need-us' type.

Juvia slowly stands up and goes to her window. She places her hand on the glass while raindrops are dripping outside. She smiles a little at the sight of rain but then frowns knowing that this was the burden, too heavy for her to carry before. But Gray got rid of it and Juvia is eternally grateful to him.

It's just that today's sadness is just so unbearable that even crying, making dozens of teru teru bozu or slamming her fists while wailing on the floor couldn't help.

Juvia goes to her closet to pick out a nice dress. _Let the theme be gloomy and elegant at the same time,_ she thinks.

After it, she takes a shower.

**X X X**

Gray decides to wear a plain black shirt, his usual pants and shoes. It doesn't even cross his mind that he hasn't combed his hair yet.

"Screw it," he says. "Today's not the day to be looking like Mister Sunshine."

He notices that the rain is gone, although the sky is still dark. He doesn't bring his umbrella.

Babying himself is not in his list today.

**X X X**

Juvia slips into her black sundress which is kind of ironic. It just has thin straps so it couldn't technically be called a tube. Her arms are exposed, as well as her, uh, cleavage; a little bit but not too much. She puts on her brown coat and gets her umbrella. She decides to take a walk around Magnolia for a while.

**X X X **

As soon as Gray gets out of the flower shop—he bought three red roses—it begins to rain. Again. And even heavier this time.

**X X X**

Juvia is on the right side walk of the road while Gray is across her, at her left.

There they are, walking without expressions on their faces. Gray looks blank as he holds his roses. Juvia doesn't seem to notice him on the other side of the road because she's lost in her own thoughts.

They both walk, their faces straight, their heads don't bother to turn to either side.

Until . . . Juvia arrives at the beach with nobody there. WHO THE HELL WOULD COME IN SUCH WEATHER? She closes her umbrella, takes her coat off and she tosses both on the ground. She just stands like that. In front of the large body of water, with shoulders hunched and head dipping low, sobbing.

Then she senses it. She looks to her left to see her Gray-sama magnificently soaking wet under the rain, while holding three roses in his hand. He looks sad.

Juvia, of course, is worried that the love of her life is in great depression.

She walks toward him, like she has strings being pulled towards Gray. She doesn't touch him. They just stand side by side, both soaking wet. They suddenly feel comfort by just having each other.

"Juvia has been causing the rain today, Gray-sama," she says.

He doesn't look at her. He just smiles a little, staring at the waters. "It doesn't matter," he says.

"It does," she answers. "Gray-sama is already sad but Juvia's rain added to the despair he feels."

"Don't blame yourself. If you do, you will start loathing yourself and eventually all that self-hate will eat you from inside out. Trust me."

She looks at him. Gray told her not to blame herself for the rain so, she tries not to. She will obey anything he says and he told her to trust him and she does.

"So, why are you here, Gray-sama?" she asks.

He is silent for a moment. A muscle in his jaw twitches. "It's Ur's death anniversary."

"Oh."

"Could I tell you something?" he asks.

"Anything, Gray-sama."

He nods. He'd rather tell this to Juvia than to keep it all inside.

"The demon Deliora killed my parents. Ur took Lyon and I as her students. She trained us then . . ."

Juvia silently listens to Gray's story. She feels bad for him. That's why he's having a dark aura on a couple days because he blamed Ur's death on himself, on his selfish wants, on his impulsiveness before.

She places a hand on his shoulder. "It is okay, Gray-sama. Juvia is here today because this was the day she was brought to the orphanage." She begins to cry. "Even her own parents despised her, got rid of her so that the rain will stop falling upon them. Juvia is nothing but burden. She brings sadness wherever she goes." She pauses. "Juvia is thankful to you, Gray-sama that you stopped the rain. You were the one that showed Juvia the sun. You were the one that taught Juvia how to smile. Thank you—"

Before she knows it, Gray pulls her to him and he wraps his arms around her. Juvia sobs in his chest for a while. They look like a subject in a painting—full of darkness, yet sweet and heart-achingly beautiful.

"I once thought my heart was surrounded by ice; numb, cold and insensitive. But I AM wrong."

Juvia looks in his eyes. She smiles at him and him at her. Still wrapped in each other's arms, the raindrops freezes mid air, like diamonds and hits the ground like shattered glass.

The sun slowly peeks from behind the clouds.

"Well, I better give this to Ur," Gray says, referring to his roses. They break away from the hug and stand side by side. Gray tosses the roses on the waters. "I hope you are in someplace without tears."

Juvia picks up her umbrella and puts her coat on the crook of her arm.

She and Gray walk to Fairy Tail silently.

Even in silence, they understand each other. Thousands of words are meaningless. Quietness is what they need—quietness full of understanding and unspoken thoughts.

Juvia doesn't want to say anything and neither does Gray. Both of them are afraid to ruin their silent moment of peace.

**THE END.**

**X X X**

**A/N:** I wrote this while I was repeatedly listening to Yiruma's Kiss the Rain and River Flows (two of my favorite piano pieces). Anyway, thank you all for reading. Please leave your reviews and let me know what you think of this. All will be appreciated.


End file.
